


Envisions

by Way_too_involved



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance can tell the future, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Visions, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_involved/pseuds/Way_too_involved
Summary: “Knowing the future might drive you mad.” The alien explained “It’s not set in stone. You will only see the future with the greatest probability of happening.”“If a bad outcome has a greater chance of happening, what’s the harm of helping my team prepare the sufficient precautions?”“I am merely warning you.”





	1. Chapter 1

Lance walked around the space mall looking aimlessly at the window displays.

This was the second time they came here but the first time he actually had money for anything he might want to buy and of course because he actually has the money, he can’t think of anything to buy to save his life.

He walked into a suspiciously much darker hallway were people opened up kiosks instead of actual shops. Aliens selling various things from other organs to spell books to colorful potions lined up stretched in front of him. He remembered Coran talking about the nature of this place back during his time 10,000 years ago and he kind of understood what he might’ve meant at that moment. Curiosity coursed through Lance forcing him to continue the trek down the trail to see its end.

He was suddenly stopped by shopkeeper, if you could even call them that, wearing so many layers Lance was way more intrigued by their biological thermostat that he didn’t notice the fact that the alien was taking in pure fluent Spanish.

 _“Your ability is hidden quiet well, young seer.”_ The alien’s voice was almost dusty, like it hasn’t been used in over millennia. He brain didn’t register the Spanish at first but his homesickness pushed him to take any chance to actually communicate in his mother tongue, regardless with whom.

_“Ability?” Lance said. “Wait how the hell are you speaking Spanish? Have you been to earth before? Is there someone here from earth? What are the chances they speak Spanish and taught Aliens to speak it so well! Is-“_

_“You ask too many questions.”_ The alien held they her… their hand as if to silence him. _“That in fact answer’s my question. Curiosity courses through your veins, attracting the right answers”_

The alien walked towards their kiosk as if the conversation never even happened.

Lance was shocked to say the least. He never realised how much he missed talking in Spanish until this very moment. He didn’t really speak it that much on earth when he was at Garrison but he did mutter it sometimes and even had some Spanish speaking collegues.

But never in space.

He even stopped randomly slipping into Spanish like he used whenever he was angry, and even stopped thinking in Spanish, which might not seem like a big deal to anyone, but it was to him. He was losing himself. He didn’t want to anyone anyone by speaking in a language they didn’t understand.

 _“What ability are you talking about?”_ Lance asked the shopkeeper.

“ _Your kind’s ability of course. What other ability would I be talking about?”_ She said like all of Lance’s questions were suddenly answered.

 _“My kind doesn’t have abilities.”_ Lance’s own hesitance shocked him.

This how thing was frustrating to Lance. The alien talked like they knew something about him, something important, and if it wasn’t for the fact they were talking in fucking Spanish he would’ve not given them a second thought and passed it off as another crazy alien out here in the big vast stretch that is **space**.

“ _Yes they do.”_ The alien was so sure with the way she spoke that it was starting to get to Lance. She looked at him as if she can see the deep fabrics of his soul. She saw what made him tick and what made him… him. _“Future telling, aura reading… Those kind of abilities. Your kind is very famous for them. Even **we** heard of them.”_

Lance stared at the alien for a few minutes in complete silence.

 _“How do you know this?”_ Lance whispered.

 _“You have a golden aura around you, an aura only preserved for psychics.”_ The alien’s scratched their chin while looking Lance up and down. He was merely an open book to her.

A psychic.

He hated that word.

His Great Aunt was right.

She called it the psychic gene. It was a genetic mutation that was spreading around Cuba for generations that allowed the host to have special psychic abilities. Of course those people were deemed unholy and were hunted to be **cleansed** , which was indirectly code for killed. So whoever was unfortunate enough to get this gene kept their ability hidden. The only person from Lance’s immediate family to have this gene was his Great Aunt, his grandmother’s sister, but he finally understood her weird fixation towards Lance and why his parents forbad him from sitting and listening to her stories. They were afraid he might have it and disgrace them.

Right now, in a mall thousands of lightyears away, shit finally made sense.

 _“Do you know how to bring the gene out of being dormant?”_ Lance asked the alien. If he could learn to use his… powers for the team, he could be a great asset. He could actually be useful. Do something only he can do. He suddenly became very lightheaded.

This was both a miracle and a curse.

 _“Yes.”_ They paused for a few minutes before continuing “ _Are you sure you want me to activate it?_ ”

“ _Why would I not?”_

 _“Knowing the future might drive you mad.” The_ alien explained “ _It’s not set in stone. You will only see the future with the greatest probability of happening.”_

_“If a bad outcome has a greater chance of happening, what’s the harm of helping my team prepare the sufficient precautions?”_

_“I am merely warning you.”_

_“I appreciate the warning but this could be a blessing in disguise.”_

The alien looked at him, they seem to be thinking about whether his point justified his decision or not. They must’ve decided it does as they turned around and grabbed a bottle from one of the few packed shelves and handed it to Lance.

“ _This bottle will activate the gene. Though be careful as this might not be the blessing you make it out to be. It will lead you down an unhappy path.”_

_“It a sacrifice I am willing to make for my team.”_

_“Very well.”_

_“Are you not going to ask for a price?”_

_“You are a Paladin of Voltron.”_ The alien smiled. _“What you do for the universe is payment enough.”_

Lance bid the alien farewell and walked towards the team’s meeting point. It wasn’t until he met up with the team and was on his way back to the castle that he realized he wasn’t wearing his armor. So how the hell did the alien know he was a paladin in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Spanish speaker and i don't want to ruin the beautiful language with google translate... so i made it italics :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up with a yelp. He has been having the same recurring dream for the past 4 days now.

_They were in a fight against a whole Galra fleet, but they would be greatly outnumbered. Lance’s field of vision was red for some reason, but he ignored that for the time being as he looked for the rest of the Lions around him. He spotted Yellow and Green at his sides, but in every dream he would never spot Red or Black. The fight would continue the same as they would, but with three lions. He would distinctively hear Hunk and Pidge’s voices, giving him the usual orders or updates. But never Shiro’s or Keith’s. Usually when the fight got too intense they would form Voltron, but for some unknown reason, they never did in these dreams. He would always wake up when an ion cannon is aiming directly at him and it fires. Instead of getting blasted, he would wake up._

He started having these dreams right after he took the potion the Alien at the mall gave him. Hunk was gravely injured after a battle resulting with being bound to stay in a chair for a couple of days, of course after staying in a Pod for a whole day that is, due to the intensity of injury to his legs. Lance felt so guilty that tore into himself mentally about the fact that he could’ve done something; saw something that would’ve made them more ready. So that night after he retired to his room, he drank the potion.

But these dreams have left him completely useless. He didn’t know what they meant and he wished with every fibre of his being that he could go back home to earth so he could contact his Great Aunt for some kind of explanation.

All he could think of is that something could happen to Keith and Shiro resulting them to not be his dreams.

And every reason as to why, terrified him.

He walked out of his room after checking to see that it was the equivalent to 3 am on the castleship. Sleep wasn’t an option here from how badly shaken he was after the dream. He was losing a lot of sleep that his movement during training were becoming sluggish and his reaction time increased twice the usual. He was doing so badly, but was kind of unsurprised at the fact that no one caught on to his new different behaviour.

Lance sadly gave off the idea that he wasn’t taking any of this seriously during the first few days of being space. How could anyone blame him though? He grew up watching this shit on TV, from power rangers to avengers. This doesn’t happen in real life, so he decided to take it from a humorous POV which lately proved to be a mistake. He couldn’t shake the impression he made on Allura, Coran, Shiro or even Keith. Hunk and Pidge knew him from Garrison; they knew how hard he tended to work for important things. But the others only knew him from what Lance was actively letting them see.

He arrived at the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice the resident Red Paladin enter the kitchen for a late night glass of water. He kept thinking about the lack of Black, Blue and Red in his dreams.

“What are you doing up late?”

Lance flinched at the sudden noise that broke him out of his thoughts.

“Warn a guy before you scare the living shit of him next time, Mullet.”

“Well I wasn’t subtle coming in… I thought you were actively ignoring me.” Keith with little to no bite. He just looked tired.

Lance tilted his head towards Keith at that statement.

Why would he be ignoring Keith? Yes he did make up that rivalry, but that was all to lighten the mood for the others as he goofed off in a non-threatening, **human** way. When it came down to missions and real danger, Lance took his work seriously. Too seriously. He put too much effort into precautions and making sure everything is in tip-top shape when setting up the plan and their positions, which sometimes meant abandoning his own to support someone else’s far off his initial position. I always ends up biting Allura and Shiro the wrong way as they think he is just not taking any of their long planning seriously.

“Just lost in thought I guess.”

Keith must’ve been taken back by the seriousness of Lance’s as he didn’t give off a sarcastic remark as he normally would.

“Anything I could help with?” Keith unusual warm voice pleased Lance. He missed simplistic times when he could just sit with someone and talk civilly about things. He did it all the time with his brother Marco back in Cuba and with Hunk at Garrison. Everyone was always busy doing something now. “Another person could give you a different perspective on things.” Keith smiled at Lance.

He was now fully aware of the new found closeness between them, physically. Keith settle opposite Lance and seemed to be looking at Lance like he was an interesting specimen in a lab. It sent chills down his spine, not necessarily in a bad way though.

“What happened when you went to visited The Blade?” Lance saw the slightest hint of irritation in Keith’s eyes so he quickly backed up his question. “I am not talking about the fact that Shiro chose you over me, which now that you think about it came handy as you found out you were half Galra, I was talking about what happened to keep you thinking up at night.”

Keith widened his eyes. “How did you notice?” His voice was uncharacteristically small.

“I haven’t been sleeping much. I hear you come out of your room in the middle of the night to train.”

Lance would like to think it was the true honesty in his voice that lead Keith to actually tell him what happened at the Blade. Keith told everyone he was half Galra, as it seemed like vital information to the rest of team too, but he didn’t tell anyone more than that, only Shiro knew the full truth as he was there. He told Lance about the trails and how he had to choose between Knowledge or Death, about seeing his father and what he told him of his mother and the origin of the knife he had with him all the time.

The Cuban listened to every word Keith said with such intensity. He had a feeling he was subconsciously getting the information he _needed_.

After Keith finished telling Lance everything and silence fell between the two, Keith finally looked up at Lance and made eye contact with him. Lance noticed that Keith was waiting for his reaction to the story.

“So what is your plan now?” he asked timidly. He realised that he got so used to Keith’s presence in these past few months that he couldn’t imagine going one day without their electric interactions.

“I don’t know.” Keith eyes fell to the ground again. “I want to find her so bad… but being a paladin helps me make this difference in the universe that I never knew was possible to be achieved by me just being… me.”

He was speaking with such passion and warmth that Lance blushed just listening to him. He could go on listening to Keith talk like this for days.

“I feel like we are actually making a change here. If I was to leave, who would pilot Red? And yes sure I could go and join the Blade, I was actually offered a job, but I actually feel needed here. No one could do what I do, you know?”

“Yeah… You are right. Our positions are kind of unique.”

“Exactly.”

They sat in comfortable silence for another few dobashes before Lance excused himself to go back to sleep. He almost made it towards the door before a hand held his elbow back.

“I am sorry I didn’t ask you… What were you doing up this late? You said you heard me wake up all week… What were **you** doing up anyways?”

“Just some bad dreams.”

“Anything you want to talk about? Bottling things doesn’t work, believe me.”

“It’s not that serious, don’t worry.”

“Okay if you say so. I will always listen if you want and tomorrow morning we can pretend this never happened and go back to being rivals or whatever.”

Lance grinned. “Aw you weren’t kidding! You do enjoy them!”

“I do.”

Lance blushed at the honest answer and then blushed harder when he noticed Keith’s blush.

“Good night, Keith.”

“Goodnight, Lance.”

He made it to his room and closed his bedroom door behind him as he made his way to his bed and lay there thinking up a storm. He went back to the conversation he just had with Keith and tried to connect the dots with what was said and his dream

And it all clicked in his mind.

Red and Black were not there because their pilots weren’t there in the first place. His ability was trying to warn him of Keith and Shiro’s absence off the team. Keith might… will actually follow through with his plan and join the Blade to search for his mother. The idea of Keith finding his mom brought a smile onto his face before he remembered that he might have to leave the team to do it.

But like Keith said, who would Pilot Red?

Lance’s eyes widened as he sat up too fast.

The red in the cockpit wasn’t a coincidence as he wasn’t in Blue’s cockpit to begin with. He was in Red’s. He was going to take Keith’s Lion when he left. But who would take Black? And where was Shiro? He didn’t have any solo quests he needed to fulfil, not that he knew of at the moment at least, why would he leave them? He was the most dedicated to their cause, after the Alteans of course, considering his past with the Galra.

He felt lightheaded thinking about this, but things were starting to seriously make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @no-i-didnt-notice-im-short and leave an ask about legit anything ❤
> 
> Don't forget to drop Kudos/Comments, they really help you guys


End file.
